pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG161: Harley Rides Again
Battle Frontier |jsongs2 =GLORY DAY ~That Shining Day~ |songs =Battle Frontier (song) Battle Frontier |guest =Lilian Meridian |machars =Ash Ketchum, Brock, May, Max |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Jessie's Wobbuffet, May's Munchlax, May's Squirtle, May's Eevee, Brock's Bonsly, Harley's Ariados, Harley's Octillery Various Pokémon seen at the Contest: Beedrill, Nidoran♂, Gloom, Paras, Poliwag, Machamp, Bellsprout, Magneton, Dewgong, Gastly, Cubone, Hitmonlee, Rhyhorn, Rhydon, Furret, Chinchou, Cleffa, Politoed, Skiploom, Sunflora, Quagsire, Granbull, Swinub, Ralts, Ninjask, Mawile, Camerupt, Vibrava, Shelgon |major =Ash and co. arrive to Wisteria Town. Harley is revealed to have an Octillery. May's Munchlax knows Tackle. Ash and co. go to Chrysanthemum Island. |b1 =knowledgesymbol.png |b2 =Gutssymbol2.png |b3 =Tacticssymbol.png |jair =January 19, 2006 |uair =October 28, 2006 |image =AG161.png |michars =Lilian Meridian, Raoul Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, Cody, Women, Coordinators, Audience |local =Wisteria Town, Pokémon Contest |rchars =Jessie, James, Harley, Nurse Joy |b4 =Lucksymbol.png}} is the 15th episode of Pokémon: Battle Frontier. Episode Plot The heroes have arrived to Wisteria Town. May sends a ball and Munchlax uses Focus Punch to pop it, letting small pieces of paper in different colors out. May decides to use Munchlax, even if it is its first time in the Contest. Brock tells her not to repeat the same mistake she did last time, so she promises not to. Eevee wants to be in the Contest, though May tells it needs some practice first. She decides to use Squirtle, then Munchlax. Suddenly, they hear a group of girls talking about Brock's Bonsly, how cute it is. Brock is very happy, but the girls run away as Harley comes. Harley then turns to May, promising to defeat her. She tells that she has two ribbons, but is shocked when she sees three ribbons in Harley's ribbon case. They both bicker that they will win. Harley goes away to get prepared. May is angry, but she still wants to win the ribbon. Harley passes and Team Rocket (dressed as merchants) offer him Pokéblocks. They come to give him info, so Harley recognizes them as the ones who May makes them blast off. They offer him info about May, but they want him to help in their plan to get Pikachu. Harley laughs about this deal - if they are losers, helping them will also make him a loser, so he declines. Team Rocket is mad and promise vengeance on Harley. The announcer explains the rules, while Ash, Brock, Max, Eevee and Pikachu want to see the performance. First is May. May sends Squirtle - it begins with Rapid Spin, then follows with Bubble, filling the building with beautiful bubbles. Harley still thinks he can do better than that. Squirtle uses Ice Beam, popping the bubbles and making an ice sculpture. After other performances, it is Harley's turn. He sends Ariados. Ariados begins with Spider Web. Ariados goes on the web and onto the top. Ariados falls, but does not hit the ground, but goes up and down. The audience is impressed, but Ariados spins and covers itself in web, scaring the audience, the announcer and the judges. Harley goes to finish, but suddenly Wobbuffet falls to the stage. Wobbuffet stands up and runs in terror, seeing Ariados. Pikachu and Ash go to see what happened exactly. The screen displays the next eight contestants, among which are May and Harley. Harley still wants to defeat her, but May thinks how funny it'll be when she defeats him, so she goes to prepare herself. The Contest battles begin. A Coordinator sends Politoed and May her Munchlax. Munchlax uses SolarBeam, so Politoed counters with Water Gun. However, Munchlax fires and Politoed's attack is stopped, as well as Politoed defeated. Meanwhile, Team Rocket take other Coordinator's Pokémon, pulling them up while they are distracted. Wobbuffet comes, so they remark it is unscathed and healthy. However, Ash and Pikachu come. Team Rocket explains they wanted to help May beat Harley, but are blasted off when they couldn't explain why the Pokémon they took. The final fight is Harley vs. May. May sends Munchlax and Harley his Octillery. Munchlax starts with Focus Punch, but Octillery jumps and uses Constrict. Octillery wraps Munchlax, making it unable to see anything. Octillery uses Octazooka, knocking Munchlax and depleting May's points. Munchlax uses SolarBeam, but is disrupted by Sludge Bomb. Harley taunts May to go home, however May tells him it is not over yet. Munchlax uses Metronome, spinning its fingers, but nothing is done. However... Octillery is struck by lightning - Metronome turned to Thunder! Harley is upset, but calms himself down, as he orders Octillery to rest. Octillery renews itself, so Munchlax tackles it. Munchlax follows with Focus Punch and tackles it. However, Octillery wakes up and uses Octazooka. Munchlax is knocked out and defeated, so Harley is the winner. Harley receives the ribbon. Later, May gives Munchlax a lot of food for giving its best. Lillian comes and gives May a poster, in which she can compete in Chrysanthemum Island's Pokémon Contest. May tells she will be there. Also, Lillian gives her a letter and a rose. The heroes believe that it must be from Drew, who anticipates May at Chrysanthemum Pokémon Contest. Trivia This episode's title may come from a reference to a Harley Davidson motor bike. It could also possibly be reference to the film Herbie Rides Again. Mistakes *When the camera shows May and Squirtle from behind after their appeal, her skirt is red instead of white. *Lillian said that the Trainer who earns five Ribbons moves on to the Grand Festival, when she should have said Trainers. Category:Pokémon: Battle Frontier Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Pokémon Contests Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes focusing on Harley Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes in which May loses a Contest